Agent Minnesota
by namschriber
Summary: life was rough for Minnesota than he went into project freelancer it seemed that it got tougher read this story to see how his life was and want its turning out to be and how it can be worse do to some fate full events to do with Carolina and the Director Rated T for swearing and Tucker (in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Agent Minnesota

_I'm afraid, but what am I afraid of? And what is that smell? Smoke?_

_I sat up in a bed that I vaguely remember in a room that was littered with clothes and garbage. Out of the door there was a flickering light and near the ceiling there was a dense cloud of black smoke. Hearing distance coughs I sat up quickly and grabbed my phone and running into the hallway. I accessed the situation and ran to my sister's room I tried the door handle but it wouldn't budge I stepped back a few paces and throwing my shoulder into the door with the sound of wood splintering. Wakeing my sister up she coughed and looked around I told her to go get the animals out of the house. She ran out the door and did what I asked. I ran to my parent's room next and not even trying the door handle I slammed through. Wakeing up my parents we all left the house. By then the house was engulfed in flames and there was distant sounds of sirens. I sat down and looking around seeing that the whole block was up. Finally the fire fighters were here and they got to work when one of the firefighters came up to me and in a familiar voice he asked "are you all right?"_

Waking up suddenly and looking around I remembered I was in the back of a Pelican. I saw around me that Maine sharpening his knife, Rifle knifle? I don't know. Continuing my search I saw North and South Dakota bickering about something I guessed it was about AI's again. Wyoming was telling knock, knock jokes to whoever would listen. Carolina sulking in a corner mumbling to herself finally I rested my eyes on Washington who had a concerned look on his face and repeated his question.

"Are you all right you were mumbling to yourself about a fire and stuff?"

"Fuck off Wash, it's none of your business." He put his hands up in surrender. At that same time we hit a batch of turbulence which sort of freaked out South. Swearing in a loud voice that made Theta laugh out loud. South turned to the scared Theta and started to issues death threats to him and everyone on the ship including the AI's. A few batches of turbulence later we had to tie down South so that she couldn't complete those threats. All the time we were doing this Theta was smiling and once South saw that, she went ballistic. Theta than appeared behind my leg terrified I looked down and grinned at the small AI behind my hazop helmet. Just then South lunged at us and me and Theta gave a little squeak. Which got us very strange looks, at the same time Wash punched South in the visor and she became unconscious. That began a heated argument between Wash and North, we all sat back down and listened after few minutes four-seven-niner came over the speakers in her agitated voice.

"Welcome back agents to the Mother of Intervention a total population of a whole bunch of assholes "

We all stood up and gathered our gear. Looking around franticly looking for my DMR I felt a nudge near my shoulder looking up I saw South holding my DMR. looking around to see who let her out they all shrugged. I took it and grabbed my tomahawk and folded it. Looking back up seeing that South was still there I straighten up and said.

"Thanks for finding my DMR South, I greatly appreciate it" and went back to getting my gear together.

"You're welcome Minnesota "and she walked away.

I looked over my shoulder and watched her walked until I caught the menacing glance from North and I went back to work. By that time four-seven-niner was docking, we all got off and South brushed up next to me then North elbowed me and gave me another menacing glance. I turned to the lower class agents commons and walked to the door, all the sudden it opened up and the Consoler and Director came walking out I gave a crisp salute and continued walking. Then the Director called from behind me "Agent Minnesota a word please" I turned around and saluted.

"No need for formalities Minnesota please walk with us" the consoler said in his soothing tone

We walked for a while until we came to the bridge sitting down in his chair the director gestured to an arm chair in front of the desk.

"Please sit Agent Minnesota we have a lot to talk about "I sat in the chair and it sagged under the weight of my armor.

Smiling the director continued in his rough southern accent "I'll just get to the point" he put an AI memory unit on the table. "This is your AI Minnesota his name is Omicron the alphas bravery" suddenly the AI popped up, he looked exactly like delta but his color was dark blue. Lightning bolts sparking every off him and he in an athoritive tone spoke.

"Hello Agent Minnesota my name is Omicron and I have been selected to be your AI and greatly respect to be your AI"

The director pressed a button on the memory unit and he disappeared sighing to himself the Director continued.

"Your surgery will begin in two weeks and then your schedule will change and you'll be training with the top eight"

I got up and saluted, walking out the door and continued down the hallway then turned down another. Knowing that there would be nobody down this hallway I stopped and swore out loud knowing what happened to wash I stood there for a few moments till I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I walked back to my room with a bad feeling about getting an AI. I got into my pajamas and crawled into my bed I started to read a book, when agent Montana walked in and also got his pajamas on and he climbed in to his bed and started to read a book I looked at him and he peered over his book

"So what did the director need to talk to you about?"

I looked at him stunned than it hit me I looked at him "York told you didn't he, that guy and his black mail"

"Maybe or maybe not "and Montana looked over his book again "and…."

"The director is giving me an AI and some new equipment" and I layed down looking out of the glass ceiling at the distant stars.

"Dose any of the top eight know?" and he put the book down this time and looked at me

"No…" I said peering over at him "and they're not going to know until after the surgery specifically South and Carolina" I sat up on my elbow and gave him a death stare and after a few minute he got the message and put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok I won't tell South or Carolina but sooner or later they will find out and you know what will happen" we both winced at the thought of South finding out. But gave a little chuckle when we thought of Carolina finding out because ever since she went down on the leader board she had rough times and now the lower class agent can win a fight against her. I layed back down and looked at the stars for a little bit longer until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Minnesota Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and stretching, I looked over at my clock and it read 4:30 I swore under my breath I got up and took a shower getting out I slipped on my armor. Opening the door quietly, not to wake up Montana I walked out and closed the door behind me and started to walk to the rec. room.

I opened my eye and seeing that Minnesota wasn't there I slipped out of my bed and silently I opened the door and looking up and down the hallway seeing that he was gone. I stalked down the hallway after closing the door and turning down the top eight's hallway I looked at the name plates that read the agents name I came to the door that read Agent South Dakota and Carolina I quietly opened the door and closed it behind me. Looking around, there were cabinets and chairs and books thrown around it seemed that South and Carolina had a fight before they went to sleep I quietly walked over to Carolinas bed and stepping over anything that got in my way, kneeling next to Carolina's bed I watched her sleep for a few minutes. Letting out a little sigh I touched her on the shoulder and her eyes automatically shot open and her fist came up and hit me right in my nose falling back on my butt I clutch my nose trying to stop the blood that was flowing out.

Gargling blood I whispered to her "aw… fuck Carolina what the hell "

She sat up awestruck she grabbed her tissues of her bed side table and sliding off her bed, she started to ball them up "sorry Montana it's just instincts" and started to push them in to my nose wincing in pain she added "what are you here for Montana"

I looked at her she had a concern look in her eyes "we need to talk outside" I said and looking over at South who was miraculously still asleep from all the noise. We both got up and walked outside and closing the door silently behind us.

"That's not good you know what will happen if South found out it's not going to be pretty" Carolina said after I told her about what Minnesota told me.

"But she isn't going to find out because if you want me to still be buddies with him than this conversation never even happened "I started to turn away when Carolina called from behind I turned around and she warped her arms around me and she kissed me I was caught off guard but I started kissing back and wrapping my arms around her too we stood there for about two minutes until she peeled away from me with a smile on her face. She turned away in embarrassment "you better get back to your room before Minnesota gets back and it will be along day tomorrow" turning away I started walking back to my room thinking about what just happened.

The door opened to the rec. room I walked in and turned the TV monitor on and walked over to the lazy boy sofa. I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the limited channels that the satellite got in deep space. Not noticing the other agent sitting in the back of the room until he vaulted over the sofa and grabbed the remote out of my hand, letting out a squeak of surprise I saw that it was North who flipped to a cartoon channel. Theta who was watching with a smile on his face and laughing at all of the cheesy jokes on the TV. I let out a sigh of relief thinking that it would be somebody else, we watched the cartoon for a few minutes and looking at North I said.

"What are you up so late for?"

He took off his helmet and scratched his stubble around his chin

"It's Theta if he can't sleep…"

I cut in and finished his sentence for him

"Nobody can"

Theta looked away from his cartoons and began to speak "but north I thought ..."

"Cool it theta "he warned through clenched teeth

"Chilled" Theta said and went back to watching his cartoon that just finished its commercial break

We watched the TV for a little bit longer and when the show was over Theta was asleep and North was starting to also fall asleep also I nudged him and he gasped awake looking around. He grabbed his helmet and told me behind his shoulder walking out the door.

"Hey you better go, F.I.L.L.S.S doesn't like when agent are in the rec. room at 5:00 in the morning and you also have a big day tomorrow" and he left

I sat back and watched more TV and after a while I followed took North's advice and turning off the TV left for my room to get more sleep before breakfast and the rigorous training tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I waddled back to my room and massaging the parts of my body that hurt. And trying to pass a group of agents in the hallway unnoticed that consisted of Tex, Wash, Maine, North, and South but of corse that didn't work. Because Tex noticed and yelled to me to come over.

"Minnesota come over here! "

I walked over to them.

"What do you want Tex!" I said in a pissed off voice.

"no need to be pissed off Minnesota we just want to talk not kill you well except Maine he's the only one who wants to" as she said that Maine cracked his knuckles and growled and sigma appeared to translate what he said but the only thing sigma said was "I'm not going to translate that" and disappeared.

"You're still mad at me from weapons training"I said and flinched when Maine lunged at me and then let out a deep chuckle.

North broke up me and Maine's little bonding time when he piped in "hey guys did you hear about the new agent that's coming in I think his name is Hawaii"

Wash leaned up against the wall and mumbled out "I hate Hawaii it's too warm and it's filled with very weird people and that creepy TV show"

We spoke for a few more minutes until I walked away and headed for my room and when I turned down a less crowded hallway and I heard footsteps behind me and turning around I saw that South was following me and knowing that her room wasn't down this hall I clenched up for what would eventually happen but instead of a punch in the balls she grabbed my hand and she pulled me down the hall and into a open door which she closed behind us we were face to face in the small janitors closet which it turned out to be. We stood there for a few minutes until she took off her helmet and stared at me I did the same and stared back at her she said.

"This would problly get a huge lecture from North and he would probably kick your ass in a training session "

I sighed and agreed with her and looked at her and she looked back at me and we started to lean closer to each other when the door opened up and a marine stood there and stared at us awestruck and he started to put two and two together and started to mutter to himself but South put that out of his mind when she planted her boot in his balls he killed over and was able to shut the door and left us alone she turned back to me and said "shall we continue" and we leaned even closer and we kissed for a few minutes until we heard a voice and South swore "fuck that's North he might be looking for me "and she left me there to my thoughts and left after I heard the receding voices of South and North arguing.

* * *

I massaged every part of my body, Maine kept his promised and beat the living crap out of me during hand to hand combat the following day I shrugged the pain off and walked up to the bridge, the director thought that it would help my relationship with Omicron if I have some "personal" time with him I rather be having personal time with South not him but I sighed when I came to the door of the bridge and when it opened Omicron was on the holographic table looking at a file the was projected in front of him and immediately shut it off when he saw me I sat down I a computer chair that was left there for me and looking around there was nobody there except the essential crews that were needed to operate the ship I looked at Omicron who was looking around to and taking off my helmet I leaned back in the chair and stretched and looked at Omicron

"You know that we need to work on our trust Omicron"

"I don't know what you mean agent Minnesota" Omicron looked at me

"Why were you looking at my personal file" I said to Omicron putting my elbows on the table

"I have no idea of what you're talking about agent Minnesota" Omicron protested

"Don't play the dumb card on me I want to know what you were doing reading my personal file!" I said now standing up and slamming my fist on the table

"Fine you caught me "he said at last "but the only reason I looked at them is because the consular gave them to me"

I sat back down and feeling a pang of regret I said "so what did you find out about me in my file"

Omicron looked up at me and cleared his throat "well agent Minnesota all that I could read before you rudely interrupted me "I gave a sigh and omicron looked up and but i gave him a gesture to carry on and he began to pace "well I saw that you are skilled in the DMR, shotgun, magnum and the tomahawk"

"Yes "I agreed with him

Omicron continued "and there are some unpleasant comments left on the file from the director"

I gave a snarl that only Maine would laugh at and Omicron looked up at me with a confuse expression on his face

"Omicron the director doesn't like anybody else except Tex but she doesn't like him back"

"That is very intreging I will store that in my data banks until further notice"

I looked at him amazed "omicron was that sarcasm "

"Maybe" he said and looked up at me

I got up and pulled back on my helmet "you better get some sleep Omicron "and started to the door

"But agent Minnesota I haven't…" Omicron began to protest

"Good night Omicron" I left and as I was leaving I saw over my shoulder that he pulled up my file again and continue reading it I sighed and left and all the time walking back to my room I just kept on thinking about how great our partnership will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter but with school and everything its hard to work on this please leave a comment below**

* * *

I walked down the hall and passing a few marines who just stared at me I walked into my room and taking off my helmet to inspect the damage that North and Maine hand done today in weapons training and running my fingers down the deep grove on my visor I swore to Maine and his fucking knifle and north and theta north had been pissed when the fucking marine stepped in on me and south told him and he's been on my ass since than

I threw the helmet into the wall and it left a nice round dent in the metal there and falling on my bed I pulled my laptop next to me and pulled up solitaire and completed three whole rounds until a knock at my door pulled me away and getting up I pulled the door open and saying in a very irritated voice

"What?!"

Blushing a little bit to see that Tex was standing there with her helmet down by her hips

"Well don't be so pissy Minnesota its just me" she said pushing pass me and entering my room

She sat down on Montanans be and looking at my computer she said "really minne solitaire"

I shut the top and sitting on my bed I looked over at her

" Why are you here Tex and not with whoever "

"That's the problem," she said and omega appeared in his pissed off mood as always

"I don't know way agent Texas that we have to tell anybody about this"

"Because it's a good thing to do omega and somebody has to know "

"Fine"

"Well here goes nothing" Tex said and closing her eyes she said, "I'm pregnant " and opened them to see my reaction but looking at my no expressed face she became confused

"Doesn't this seem to surprise you?" she said irritated

"No because I know all about this " and opening my computer I opened up a folder that simply said 'black mail' and pulling up the latest video I turned the screen towards her and her face turned to a ghostly white

She spluttered, " How did you get this video" she standing up

"Pulled it off York today in a sparing round and I believe that it was worth it wouldn't you agree Wash " I said facing the door where I heard him come down the corridor when tex was looking at the video tex looked up when he opened the door and walked in and lunged at him whispering to him something that I could barely hear and then began to kiss

"Well if you two love birds could get out of my room I have stuff to do," I said pulling my laptop near me

They began to leave tex quickly turned around "Yo minne this conversation never leaves this room" I nodded than wail she was leaving I told her "hey tex why did you come to tell me?" tex looked down at the floor thinking than looked at me and said

"Because I can trust you "

I got up and looked down at the watch that was on my wrist it read that it was 7:27 in the morning I got up looked around and sighing to my self I pulled on my armor and walked out the door and walked down the hall to the bridge and when the door opened I walked in and omicron appeared looking at me in a look that I rarely saw in a AI I pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the holotable

" What seem's to be bothering you Agent Minnesota"

"Nothing Omnicom"

"If it was nothing agent Minnesota than you wouldn't be here"

"Your damn right omicron" I said setting my head on the table "its some thing to do with all of this" wail I said that I justered around

"You are not becoming like agent Colorado are you agent Minnesota"

"No I am not omicron but this some how doesn't feel right " I said getting out of the chair

"Were are you going agent Minnesota " omicron asked seeming agitated by my sudden movement

"Just need to clear my head omicron " and I started to walk to the door I looked behind and gave a jester of goodbye

I walked down the hallway until I passed another agent I gave a curt nod but he bumped into me and wheeling around he brought his fists up and said in the most annoying voice

"Do you know who your dealing with dude"

I turned around and looked at him and stifled a laugh as I looked at his lilac and white armor but some how he heard the laugh and it hit a nerve

"What do you think is funny asshole"?

"Nothing I just think that if you're a guy and a if you were than why is you wearing such girly colors"

That last statement really pissed him off and he swung his fist forward and it missed my helmets visor by near millimeters I started to back pedal wail the agent kept on coming at me trying to hit me but that pissed me off to and I gave him a uppercut in to his jaw which sent his helmet flying into the nearest wall and sending the agent onto the floor and giving a sigh of relief I walked away and left him there unconscious

I sat down next to wash who was jabbing his spark into his mashed potatoes and muttering to him self about how this stuff taste's like shit and looking down at my tray I saw that the only real thing on the tray was the hamburger and I started to eat that first and the only one that noticed me was probably South and her brother North who was right now giving me a stink eye wail slurping down a bowl of chicken noodle soup tex looked p and gave a slight smile and omega was looking pissed as usual

"So… " I started and everybody looked up and wash nearly slipped off his chair

"Holy crap! " wash said "don't scare me like that minne " and every body laughed

"So did you guys want to hear what happened to me this morning "

I said slurping down the soda that was on my tray

"Shoot" Tex said

"Well for one did you know that we got a new agent "

"Yep" very body said in unison and Maine nodded

"His name is Hawaii " wash said and clenched his fist

"Well to day when I was walking around the halls he bumped in to me and he started a fight so I punched him so hard that he went unconscious"

Everybody at the table cheered and they clapped me on the back saying 'nice job' or 'Hawaii is a asshole' and the day went on


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to the rec. room and looking around and only see that North and Maine was there play on the Xbox I started to turn to the door when a growl from behind me made me to turn around Maine was looking at me but he was still playing and beating (sigma helped with that) north who was looking flustered and was about to throw his controller thought the TV but finally north set down his controller and stood up and walked over to me putting his arm around my neck he walked me over to the couch and he sat down

"Please Minnesota sit " and he justered to a overly stuffed arm chair with holes and fluffing coming out

" I rather stand if that is all right with you guys," I said looking at Maine the most who seemed pissed off

"Fine " north said and got croftable in his seat "we were just looking thought your personnel file just a day ago " he looked up at me to see if my expression would change

"So" I said waiting for the inevitable

"So" north said in a sarcastic tone "we saw that you had some past experience in battle, mostly in the human/covenant war"

"And what if I had "

Maine finally entered the conversation and said 'just to know who we can trust in the battle field'

Just than south walked in and before you could say director they started to play there game again and I looked at it in intrigued but she figured out that something had happened and she turned to me and said

"Hey minne can I see you outside" and turned to the door and put out her hand

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and with the other one I flicked off Maine and North how just gave a dry chuckle. South pulled me out side and once the door closed behind us she turned to me and pulled off her helmet and I followed by taking off mine I looked at her and a slim smile crossed her face and she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me and out of the side of my vision I saw Maine walk out and than slowly step back into the room and South let go and she grabbed my had and before I knew it we were in front of her rooms door and she pulling me into her room

I walked into the cafeteria the next morning and grabbing a try I went into the line and a marine came in behind me and looking over his shoulder he nudged me I looked at him and he pointed his thumb back wards and seeing Hawaii walking over to the top eights table and the marine whispered to me

"20 credits if he gets put into a trash can"

I nodded and shook his hand and grabbed a bowl of what I thought was eggs and put I on my tray and walked over to the coffee machine and poured me a glass of coffee and hearing a little bit better Hawaii was arguing I turned around and started to walk to the table and I sat next to South who chuckled when I sat down and I started to drink when I heard tex yell at Hawaii

"Because you're not the father of my unborn child "

I sinker for one I saw the marine get pissed and I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Carolina leave and I just sat there and listened to all the commotion and listened but that all changed when F.I.L.S.S came over the speakers and requested agent Texas to come to the bridge and the conversations that fallowed I just sat there and enjoyed my breakfast (as much as possible) after that I kissed South on the cheek to much disapproval of North and left to go to the locker room I entered and opened my locker and pulling out my shotgun and DMR and started for weapons training I was loading my DMR when Maine walked in and walked to his locker and pulled put his knifle and started to load it up than Wash came on in and Maine stopped and whispered something to him and he nodded and he went to his locker and pulling out his battle rifle he stood next to me and said

"Can I sit here " I nodded and pushed the box of ammo to him "thanks, hey what happened in the cafeteria up there"

"Already out of my head " I said grabbing a hand full of cartridges

"Thanks hey do you what to tell me about your past " and I could tell that he was kicking him self about saying that

"Well great being up front with that question, " I said giving a smirk and looking at him

"Ok wash because your being so prescient I'll tell you and Maine " I said and Maine peered over wash's shoulder and gave a grunt that seemed like he didn't care "well I was stationed on reach when the covenant attacked I was a Spartan III and I was given the job of escorting cillivan's out of New Alexandria when I was separated form my unit and I hit a large patch of resistance "

"What was there that made it a heavy patch of ristance" wash said curiously

"I don't really remember but I believe that there was about enough covenant bastards there that could be in a assault carrier I got thought it thought as you can see but the problem is that when I headed for cover there was a bunch of cillivans who were too scared to leave there hide out due to the covenant activity so I had to exvil them and get out with them " I stood up and pulled a picture out of my locker and handed it to wash he looked at it and gave it back to me and got up and shook my hand and saying

"I'm happy to meet a real life Spartan minne "

We both heard a whimper from behind us and we saw Maine shaking and sobbing and me and wash said in unison

"Maine are you crying!?"

He shook his head and got up and walked over to me and hugged me I was took back by this

"Ok big boy what is the problem"

He growled and sigma showed up and looking very flustered " agent Maine said that he was one of the civilians that you saved agent Minnesota"


End file.
